Ryo's Summer House
by Artemussilvourfox
Summary: Takes place after and during Recovery. Summer is for fun, vacations and hanging out with friends. Sometimes even an unwanted acquaintance appears with a dark motive. They think the days of shadow games were over, but Yugi and friends are sadly mistaken.
1. To Marseille

After a long, long wait I'm finally presenting the first chapter to the next story in my series. This takes places after and coincides with Recovery. After graduating high school and with their whole lives ahead of them Yugi, Tristan and Joey celebrate by joining Ryo Bakura in his annual summer trip to his family's summer house in France. But their desire for freedom and the return of a dark foe will place their lives in jeopardy as well as a hint to a secret evil plot.

I admit studying French for so long I do have some people speaking french, but I'll give a translation in the paragraph if it's not blatant enough to figure out. Otherwise free translator will tell you what they're saying. Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: Yugioh belong to Kazuki Takahashi and the respective companies who bought to use the rights.

* * *

To Marseille

"Now you have a good trip, Yugi."

"Thanks, Grandpa, are you sure you won't come? Ryo said it was perfectly fine."

"No offense, but having the shop all to myself is vacation enough. Besides, these bones are too old for such traveling." Outside they heard a car's horn blaring loudly, "That must be the others you better get going."

"Right," Yugi told Grandpa to take care of himself and ran out the door. Tristan grabbed his suitcases and placed them in the back of the silver car. It was given to him as a graduation present. After this trip Tristan was to start as an intern at the airport to be a pilot.

"Maybe if you ask, the pilot will let you drive." Yugi said since the subject was brought up.

"Don't give him ideas Yuge," Joey butted in, "I wanna make it there in one piece." The two argued and Tristan nearly got into an accident. "See what I mean?"

"Shut up, _Joey!_" Tristan snapped.

Those two didn't let up on the plane or during the flight. Finally a stewardess came and told them to be quiet or get their first lesson in skydiving. They whispered how much a bitch the lady was, the agreement made a truce and the two watched a movie. Yugi had fallen asleep while they fought and had such a strange dream.

Or more like a memory.

_"Who's there?" Yugi quickly turned to find no one behind him. He thought he better get home soon, it was way too dark to be out here alone. Yugi started to walk and distinctly heard footsteps behind him. "I don't have anything you want!" he broke into a run and someone ran just as fast until a shadow was upon him._

_"Little do you realize you __**do**__ have something I want." a familiar voice replied with malice. Yugi remembered being choked and the sensation of sinking into something. The only thing he knew of his assailant was the person's eyes glowed a demonic red._

"Yuge, wake up!" The teen jolted awake and looked at Joey, "Time to go buddy." The three exited the plane and inside the airport to claim their bags.

"Ah man this could be a problem." Tristan muttered and the other two glanced at him.

"What do you mean, Tristan?" Yugi asked.

"Everything's in French and last I checked none of us know how to speak French."

"Well Ryo speaks the language very well, so that shouldn't be a problem." Yugi pointed out.

Joey agreed, "Yeah and what took ya so long ta figure dat out? We all knew dat four months ago."

"I _know_ and I've been practicing to speak French unlike _you two_, but now we're hear I can't remember anything." His friends assured him everything would be fine. When they went down on the escalators they immediately spotted Ryo holding a sign in his hands. _"__Le Roi de Jeux et ses amis__"_

"What the heck does that say?" Joey took the sign and squinted at it from all angles as if it would reveal the secret to him. While he was figuring that out Yugi, Tristan and Ryo shook hands and practiced their 'bonjours'. "I don't get it!"

"The King of Games and his friends, Joey," Ryo finally translated, the blond pointed at the sign.

"I think I would recognize my name even in French." The three had to laugh at his expense until Yugi felt a small tug on his coat.

"_Yugee Mutou?_" Yugi turned to see a little girl bashfully holding a plus Dark Magician Girl, "_Est-ce que je peux votre autographe?_"

"Uh…?" The girl spoke so quickly he didn't understand her at all and it deterred the girl to back away.

"She wants you to sign her doll, Yugi." Ryo quickly intercepted and told the girl in her tongue to come closer. They survived the encounter as Ryo translated everything Yugi said and he did the same for the girl who's name was Cecile.

She gave a huge smile when she got her doll back, "_Merci Monsieur!_" and the little girl ran to her mother a few feet away. The little fan brightened the boys' moods and they were ready to have a good time in Southern France.

It ended when someone with a much deeper voice yelled out his name and they were blocked by a group of duelists.

"Well," Joey cracked his knuckles, "it's time ta kick some French butt!"

Instead of Joey's plan the other three dragged him away and ran to the car as fast as possible. They managed to escape in one piece and were greeted by Mr. Bakura who drove them.

"Already you boys are being chased by a mob." Mr. Bakura smiled as he sped up to escape, "It's good to see kids getting their exercise." The boys made faces, but sighed in relief. From this little welcoming they all had a feeling they were going to be running _a lot_.

By the time they reached the Bakura summer house the sun was fading behind the horizon and the group fell asleep during the ride.

* * *

"Do not get carried away, Thief King."

"That is Zorc." Dark Bakura corrected to the shadows.

There was a slight bulge of red, "You are only the remnants of the human form you once took. Only from _my_ power are you even close to the evil entity that you were."

"Yes, yes, when you found me, but know this, _Master._ My powers work just like this body that you were so kind to give me." The dragon in Bakura's hand stretched into long curves up his arm and his skin blackened. "Just a little power and it'll grow until I'm invincible!" Bakura proceeded to cackle loudly and turned to leave, "Well as they say…it is time."

As he disappeared into the shadows his master sat there fretting over the Dark Bakura's ulterior motives.

* * *

Well love? Hate? Don't understand what's going on? Leave a comment!


	2. Screw the Itinerary

Apologies for the very slow update for anyone who read the first chapter. Life just has been very busy and unfortunately I am a slow writer.

So enjoy Chapter 2 and Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and anyone else who has the rights to use it.

Oh and any French I wrote is very clear and simple (excuse any grammar mistakes) if anyone can't understand just use freetranslator to find the English translation.

P.S. The kid with a huge glasses is my creation so don't steal him...or the Marseille youth, he's mine too.

* * *

Screw the Itinerary

The first official day in southern France greeted them with cool breezes and a sunny morning. The summer house was located right on one of the beaches of Marseille. "This is really a great spot, right guys?" Yugi commented on the view from their balcony and searched the area for his unresponsive friends who joined him. The two were busy looking at other villas to see if they spotted any girls living nearby. Yugi sighed loudly; this was what the entire trip was going to be about.

Suddenly there was a knock to their bedroom door; it was Bakura's mother telling them breakfast was ready. Joey and Tristan instantly bolted out and ran downstairs. Yugi released another sigh. The trip was going to be about that too.

"Morning everyone," Ryo was already eating a huge stack of pancakes and his father was reading the newspaper, but waved behind the pages. "Did you all sleep well?"

"Yes, very." Yugi answered.

"I slept like a baby!" Joey added as the three sat at the table and enjoyed breakfast Mrs. Bakura placed on their plates. "So what do ya guys want ta do today? Go to da beach? Or check out da town?"

"Actually," Ryo interrupted. The three stared as Mrs. Bakura passed out a piece of paper, "Mum wrote out an…itinerary for us." His mother spoke about all the different museums they would see: La Vieille Charité, le Musée d'Histoire, le Musée de la Mode, le Musée Cantini, Musée des Beaux-Arts, and the Museum of Old Marseille.

"Will dere be food?" She pointed out the time they will have lunch and where they will have it. Mrs. Bakura would call them as well to make sure they arrived to their next activity on time.

"Now, honey, they're teenage boys let them do what they want." That was all Mr. Bakura said to defend them. Mrs. Bakura nagged him that teenage boys don't know how to do things constructively and this 'care-free do whatever' attitude would get them into trouble.

"Jeez, man, your mom needs to lighten up." Tristan muttered after escaping the breakfast table and leaving to do their 'constructive activities'.

"That's why I participated in that foreign exchange program." Ryo replied, "I'm honestly surprised she's letting us take a cab instead of driving us herself." The four piled into the taxi while Ryo told the driver the address of their first museum.

"She's not _so_ bad," Yugi observed after fully reading their itinerary. He pointed to the time later after lunch, "She's giving us two hours to do what we want."

"Yes, but the asterisk shows at the bottom things we _should_ be doing with that free time." Yugi did look where Ryo's finger pointed and he was right. Some of the things were to buy sunscreen, cameras or souvenirs and just sitting to digest. "We should have such a smashing day today, right blokes?" His sarcasm was a new and alien thing the boys never thought the polite and soft spoken Bakura could make. But he sat there staring out the window with a look of displeasure.

"Are ya kidding me? A _fashion_ museum? I thought dis was about ice cream!" Apparently the Musée de la Mode did not suit well with Joey.

"Why did you think the museum was about ice cream?" Tristan painfully asked.

"Well…ya know. Ya can have pie _a la mode._" The two argued after his friend replied that was a stupid thought. Yugi just sidled away when the quarrel began to gain attention. In fact, Yugi was trying to maintain little to no eye contact with anyone. He heard his name whispered in the native accent and was waiting for someone to scream 'DUEL'!

"Want to join me in the gift shop?" Ryo muttered after Yugi snapped a picture of one of the displays.

"Is that where you're hiding?" since they've been on the museum trek Ryo increasingly became more and more scarce. They learned, to their horror, the first week the Bakuras arrived they had _already_ visited all these museums so this was Bakura's second visit.

"Didn't want to rush any of you if you were enjoying yourselves," The white haired teen elaborated. Yugi couldn't help but grin.

"Bakura, it is Joey and Tristan I think they would rather eat poison mushrooms than be at a museum."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"My mum, I thought she would give me a little more freedom if I was around friends, but I figured wrong." He showed off a red beret the said person would like and bought the article. "Sometimes her measures can be a little…dramatic, but I understand why she is so overprotective."

"Because she loves you,"

The smile Ryo had faded and said casually, "Yes and after my sister and her were in the car accident, it made mum paranoid." Yugi stared blankly; he didn't know Ryo had a sister. "Oh, I never did tell you then," he said from his reaction, "I guess we never got around to it. Well…her name was Amane and she was my twin sister, she died when I was six or seven."

"I'm sorry." What was he sorry for? His loss or that Yugi never learned about this sooner?

"Do you want to see a picture of her?" Ryo eagerly asked. He kept the photo in a tan wallet he just removed from his back pocket. The picture showed the two of them, they were fraternal twins, but looked perfectly alike.

"She's very cute." Yugi noted the thing that perturbed him was they both had light blue hair. "So…what happened to your hair?"

"Oh, the stress I suppose turned it white, but it didn't become this white until I was eleven. Dad says it's hereditary, my uncle's hair did the same thing and he was thirteen or so." Ryo was rambling and Yugi didn't press him for any more answers. He saw he was prying into something that shouldn't be opened…not right now. "Here comes Joey and Tristan."

"How much longer do we have ta stay here?" Boredom was clearly present on the teens' faces.

"Ten more minutes." The group waited at the exit doors. When the time ended they took their cab with the same cab driver, were dropped off at a little restaurant with several outlet stores and Bakura got the phone call from his mother, all as planned.

"I'm gonna tear out my eyeballs." Joey declared tossing his tray of food on one of the tables the diner offered outside.

"You're going to have to wait in line, buddy." Tristan imitated and together they ate with sour expressions. "We gotta get away from Bakura's mom. I'm going to go crazy if I have to do this for a month."

"Yer tellin' me…. We probably have ta leave da city ta get away from that nut job."

"Maybe I could help you two out." The two teens looked at each other then their eyes traveled to the black metal fence behind them and on the sidewalk was one of the natives, a pale rugged youth with dark hair and a matching beret. "_Excusez-moi_, did not mean to…uh, eavesdrop, but I heard about you would like to leave Marseille."

"Yeah and how could you help us with dat buddy?" Joey and Tristan slowly turned in their seats. The young teen fished out tickets in his coat pocket.

"You see _mes amis_ and I we were leaving on the TGV for Paris, but my buddies all have a, how you say, nasty stomach flu and we cannot go. So I was on my way to scrap them at the station, but I'd be willing to give them to you."

"Yeah and what's the price? We'll have you know we're not some _Américains stupides._" Tristan knew the type, talk all nice and make you feel like they're doing them a big favor.

"Oh no, I am not the sort to fool others I only wish to get back half of the money we spent. It is first class and everything." The mention of first class peak their interest.

"How much did they cost?"

"Hundred euros each."

"So you will sell them for _fifty_ euros each?"

"Yes, that is right."

* * *

"And you _bought_ them?!" Yugi demanded in disbelief, Ryo was shaking his head. The two insisted it was a good deal and even had Ryo check them out to see if they were legit. Bakura agreed they _looked_ real, but they would really find out when they'd have to validate them at a machine.

"Which we're not because we're not going."

"Oh come on, Bakura, learn to be a little adventurous." Tristan elbowed their white haired companion.

"And at the same time have my parents call Interpol on us? I don't think so. Plus we would have to get to the train station in half an hour."

"Yeah," Yugi added, "And we don't have any of our stuff and trying to get hotel rooms will be nearly impossible. Also I don't know about the rest of you, but I only have a credit card with a max of one hundred dollars and we'll need a lot more to get around Paris."

"Well…" Joey tried to think of something to argue the logic. Instead he went for a more direct approach, "hell we just paid two hundred euros for these things and we're gonna use them!" Joey tucked Yugi under his arm while Tristan socked Ryo in the stomach and followed his partner in crime to the nearest taxi. "Screw the itinerary, we're going ta Paris!"

* * *

"That was really uncool you guys." Yugi glared at the two when they arrived at the train station. "I mean it, seriously uncool."

"You two will get over it." Tristan told them as the group entered through the main doors.

"You punched me." Ryo stated.

"What's your point?" Joey was at the machine that validated their tickets while Tristan and Ryo had a stare off.

Ryo backed down, "Bloody wanker." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Tristan demanded. Ryo brushed by the tall teen as the other two headed for the train shuttle. "Fine, ignore me, but I have a slang book and I'll figure out what the heck 'wanker' means!" When they entered the first class car they were blown away. Red cushioned seats were situated before tables and the seats could recline as one rider kindly showed as he napped in his seat. The four quickly occupied a table covered in a fine red cloth.

"Dis is awesome!"

Yugi nodded, "I admit this is pretty nice. What do you think, Ryo?"

Ryo didn't say anything. He just stared out the window. "My parents are going to kill me."

"Will you just relax?" Joey told him as the train started to take off, "Well there's no turning back now, so lighten up."

It appeared Ryo was going to say something back, but chose not to and returned to his viewing outside. They rode in silence, but just as soon as it started the train began to slow down. "What the heck?! We can't be there by now!"

"They're combining the cars from another train, it's a common thing." Ryo explained without looking away. "We're in Aix en Provence." The others saw the sign that said '_Bienvenue à l'Aix en Provence_'. It was then they noticed a new traveler to their car. The person was a boy a little younger than them; he was slightly shorter than Yugi with dirty blond hair and round eyeglasses occupying his face. He carried two things in each hand, a business suitcase and a violin case. The boy took a table just across from them, retrieved a laptop from the suitcase and started typing.

He was the only one to join first class before the train restarted and slid towards their destination. "What was that noise?" Yugi, Tristan and Joey looked at Bakura, very pale, staring at his phone that was vibrating.

"It's Mum…" looking at it another second Ryo answered and handed the phone to Joey, "Well, Joey, break the news to Mum."

Joey quickly hung up and threw the cell phone on the table, "I don't think so." Seconds later the phone started to ring again, Ryo answered threw it at Joey and he hung up. They glared at each other before the phone started once more.

"You better answer it this time or she's gonna get mad."

"I'm not having Mum yell at me she can yell at you and forbid me from ever seeing you again."

"Then don't tell her, just pretend we're still in Marseille." Tristan told him.

"The problem is…she knows when I'm lying."

"Whatdya mean she _knows_ yer lyin', does yer voice squeak or somethin'?" Joey demanded.

"I believe it's that natural phenomenon when a mother knows their child is doing something wrong." Ryo sighed, "Well here goes…" He answered the phone and answered in a happy tone, "Hey Mum…no I didn't hear a ring from here…I was probably sitting in a place with no reception. Hm? Oh yes, we just left and should be there in ten minutes like you said…oh no the traffic's fine…." Ryo started to pale even more, "W-what? You want to speak to the cab driver…? Umm well…it's illegal to talk on the phone while driving…oh…not in France…" Ryo put his hand over the phone, "Can any of you speak French in a decent Marseille accent?"

…

"They have an accent?"

"_Me le donnez._" The new kid stood at their table motioning for the phone, they all stared at him in bewilderment. "Give it to me." Ryo slowly did and the youth said, "_Allô?...Oui c'est moi…euhh…ne quittez pas…"_ He asked Bakura, "A card of your information?" Bakura had the card on hand and quickly gave it to him, "_Ah voila, Nom: Ryo Florence Bakura._" Everyone except Bakura started snickering, "_Âge: Dix-sept ans, Type de sang : AB et…bien…quoi ?_" Hand over the phone, "Where were you going?"

"Puget's Chapel."

"_La Vielle Charit__é…il était construit par Pierre Puget de 1671 à 1749. Oui il est situé au centre du quartier de Panier. __D'accord…"_ He gave the phone, "Your welcome." He replied to their silent gratitude, went back to his table and worked on his computer as if nothing had happened. As soon as Ryo got off his phone they all turned theirs off.

"So who's hungry?"

"Joey we just ate." Yugi said. Either way the four all got a luxurious second meal and the event that occurred was completely forgotten. While they ate they planned on what should be done as soon as they entered Paris. The boys bothered the French kid (who's name was Marcel) to use his cell phone and Ryo called to reserve rooms at a hotel his father used. The place was booked, but mentioning his name fixed that.

"Wow, Ryo, who knew your father, had such a reputation?" Yugi said in surprise.

"Well he is an influential archeologist writing many famous journals of his research, so some fame comes with the career." He finished his dish of _Bouillabaisse_ and the server came to collect Ryo's and Yugi's empty dishes and bring more food for Joey and Tristan. "I admit I enjoy food as much as the next person, but you two are just being…gluttons."

"So says the guy who ate all da food on the boat in Egypt." Joey pointed out through a mouthful of food.

"In my defense I was _possessed_ by an evil spirit and I happen to get the munchies right after."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other with big goofy grins, "…I hear smoking pot gets the same result."

Bakura glared sharply, "You two are a bunch of bloody sods." He went on to say what kind of ridiculous response that was anyway. What they said next Yugi didn't hear as his thoughts of his ancient friend came to mind. Hopefully the Pharaoh, no, Atem was enjoying the afterlife in bliss, but Yugi also wished his ancestor missed him and the others.

_Because he just ran away from us._ Yugi blanched from this negative thought. Where did that come from? Yugi was brought back to reality when Ryo jumped over him and down the train car with Tristan after him

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tristan threatened. Joey chuckled to Yugi that Tristan figured out what 'wanker' meant.

"Hey buddy quit runnin' around, yer gonna get a cramp!" Indeed both boys were keeling over dramatically from their cramps while many of the train riders yelled in ineligible French to 'get back in your seats you fucking idiot children' as well as their waiter telling them if they kept up their antics they would have to be escorted off.

"Who wants to bet by the time we get to Paris we'll be arrested?" Yugi asked rhetorically.

* * *

"Yes they got on the train," The Marseille youth sitting outside the train station. He said this to his unknown employer through the phone and he smirked. "They should be in Paris by nightfall. Shall I proceed with the next part of the plan?"


	3. Viva La Paris!

I'm noticing these boys eating quite a lot in these chapters lately, but they're excess intake of calories is compensated for their running around later on. And wow, such a long update and a short chapter, but it's got lots of important plot points that will be crucial later on plus some mystery. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and whoever else bought the rights to use it, BUT any characters that are not from the Yugiverse are mine and should not be used by anyone else (I love these guys don't take them from me!)

* * *

Viva La Paris!

"Guys I can see the Eiffel Tower!" Ryo roused his dozing friends to see the lighted icon of the city before it disappeared as they descended into the city.

"Well you're certainly in a better mood." Tristan murmured while stretching in his seat.

"It's Paris," was the simple reply. They didn't realize the train was at a full stop until the other passengers retrieved their bags and were heading towards the exit. They were the last to leave and wandered around the train station, wondering where to go next. Ryo took the lead to show the others around since he knew his way around the city. They boarded the next metro and in ten minutes were crossing the streets and standing on the walkway of _Les Champes-Élysées._ The entire avenue was lit including the monuments on each end, the _Place de la Concorde_ and _L'Arc de Triomphe._

"This is amazing." Yugi looked at the lit street with awe, it lights gave a beautiful glow to the avenue.

"That's why it's called 'the most beautiful avenue in the world'." Ryo said.

"By who?" Joey was incredulous, sure it looked pretty…. Tristan was busy taking pictures of each end of the street with his digital camera.

Their white hair friend grinned, "Mainly by the French, but if anyone asks just say so." The group decided to head towards the Arc de Triomphe on the way peeking into luxurious specialty shops and some chain stores that they would see back home. The four walked to the top of the monument and had someone take a group picture of them.

"_Viva la Paris!_" they all said in unison with big grins.

"Where should we go next?" Yugi asked everyone was taking a quick break in a tiny café. Ryo suggested visiting the Eiffel Tower since by the time they got to anything else it would be closed.

"Actually there is a place we can go that'll be open." The two noticed Joey and Tristan grinning over a pamphlet. The guys showed it to them, it was a lewd woman beckoning customers into the Moulin Rouge.

"A cabaret?"

"No, Moulin Rouge, jeez, Bakura, I thought you knew your French." Joey mocked.

"Moulin Rouge…" Ryo shook his head, "Never mind, it'll be impossible to get in let alone very expensive. Plus you have to be formally dressed which none of us are."

"We'll change."

"With what? The imaginary clothes in the suitcases we didn't bring with us?"

"We'll buy some, jeez you're not the spontaneous type are ya?" They exited the café and went right next door to one of the clothing stores.

"It'll be more than a hundred euros each to get in." Ryo muttered, "You understand right, Yugi?" he pleaded.

"Yeah," Yugi checked his pockets, the card he had on him was less than a hundred after everything they bought. He did have cash, but he left it at Ryo's house wanting to use the card before taking his money and converting it. Joey and Tristan…those two were probably loaded, Tristan anyway, which explained why they were throwing money to the wind. "I feel like the only reason they dragged us here was to go to the Moulin Rouge."

"I have a similar feeling, Yugi."

The boys traded in their jeans for black dress pants and their shirts exchanged for dress shirts that were the same color as the previous article. So Joey wore a sea green shirt, Tristan brown, Yugi dark blue and Ryo thin vertical striped blue and white. They put their other clothes in the shopping bags they were given.

"Some coincidence these shirts came in the same colors as our other ones." Tristan casually mentioned.

"Coincidence or creepy?" Ryo offered, they thought about this and agreed on the latter. "So after we all go broke-"

"Oh no!" Joey interrupted, "I don't wanna hear a word from ya about money, got it?"

"But-"

"Not a word!"

"Oh fine," Ryo scoffed and rolled his eyes. They got back on the metro and arrived on the street the cabaret would be and sure enough the boys got a glimpse of the red windmill. "It looks like a big event is going on." There were many people stepping out of limos dressed in fine evening wear, women with their fur scarves and diamonds necklaces on the arm of handsome entrepreneurs. "I _really_ have a feeling we're not getting in."

The two hotheads of the group weren't giving up that easily and got in line to enter the cabaret. "_Nom?_" A 'bouncer' inquired, he was a tall build wearing a suit and a diamond earring in the right ear. The man's black eyebrows shot from under his shades as the four started to laugh in a weak tone. Ryo then began the negotiations, explaining they would like to buy tickets for the event. "_Impossible, c'est exclusif._" He then told the non-French speakers, "No invitation, no show."

They were ready to turn around when a voice said from the side of the building, "They're on the list." The monsieur was around their age with dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in a navy suit, having a smoke before the show.

The bouncer denied this in French, the monsieur casually stood by his side, cigarette smoking between his fingers while he pointed to the list, "_Voilà_, _c'est bien, Monsieur Laurent_." Mr. Laurent made a face, but conceded, "And give them a good table for troubling them." The monsieur's gave them an arrogant grin and salute before crushing the cigarette beneath his leather shoe, "Enjoy the show, boys." And his short frame entered the building.

"Haha, looks like it's our lucky night," Tristan said. They were taken to a private section of the red cabaret theater and were seated at a round table with red satin tablecloth. The waiter told them the main courses from the Belle Epoque menu, Fresh Duck Foie Gras with Figs, Lobster Bouquet "Parisian Style", Casserolle of Scallops in Vouvray Wine, Poached Turbot with white butter and boiled potatoes and Roasted Rack of Lamb "Fine Fleur" green beans with butter. Yugi got the turbot, Ryo the lamb, Joey and Tristan one of each.

"You two are going to explode from eating so much." Yugi stated as fact. The food wouldn't be ready soon so they decided to explore the Mistinguett lounge, the walls and floor a deep ruby with a bar, the atmosphere was one of class. This was where most of wealthy party-goers were gathered. They were looked upon with disdainful glances then completely forgotten. The monsieur that let them in earlier was surrounded by many admirers, most were women. He whispered something to one of the ladies and she covered her mouth to hide her mirth. The brown eyes noticed them and he winked in their direction. "I have a feeling he's the host." The boys decided to check out the next room, the Cinema hall the staff was busy cleaning up the vast hall from activities earlier that evening.

"It's probably best if we just go back and wait for our food." Ryo suggested it seemed that was only place they were welcomed to. "Lovely place I have to say, nonetheless."

"It'll be lovelier when da girls show their stuff." Joey muttered under his breath.

"What's that, Joey?"

"Nice ta hear yer not complaining for a change."

"Someone has to be the voice of reason, Joey."

"Dat's Tea's job."

"Speaking of which, how has she been doing?" The girl of their group was accepted to the Julliard School in New York City and moved there a few weeks after school ended.

"Good, I guess…" Joey nodded behind Bakura and he got the hint, Yugi appeared very upset, "Holy crap, déjà-vu!" They didn't know what he meant until he pointed across the lounge. The Marcel kid from the train was here, conversing with the monsieur. "Heh, small world ain't it?" The discovery was observed and then they went back to the Cabaret theater, unknown to them Marcel had seen them and was not at all pleased. The monsieur was grinning at his aggravation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The announcer spoke in French after dinner was served, "We thank-you for coming to the sneak-peak of the Moulin Rouge's newest performance and the owners would like to give a personal thanks to Monsieur Fortesque for the entertainment this afternoon and to say farewell to him until his return to Paris in the fall." There was a polite round of applause.

"Excuse me sirs," the waiter approached the boy's table with a bottle of wine, "Compliments from Monsieur and Marcel Fortesque, their company's most popular wine." They looked around the dim room for the pair and they found them on the second landing of the theater, Monsieur gave a small wave, Marcel gave them no eye-contact.

"Oh thank-you," Yugi replied and the bottle was placed on their table, "I figured they were brothers."

"Oh really, how did ya figure that?" Joey pulled out the cork with a corkscrew left and poured the _Adele Rose_, letting the pink alcohol pass around the four glasses.

"Do I really have to explain? They _do_ resemble each other."

"How? From their height? They may as well be yer long lost relatives, Yuge."

"For you information, I've grown over the last year."

"Not by a lot."

"Shh, the show's starting." Tristan hushed them and they watched the swirl of exotic feathers and the voluptuous curves of women as they danced across the stage.

"I can't believe you."

Monsieur chuckled, sipping his wine, "What's the big deal? At least we don't have to run around to keep an eye on them, they just run right to us."

"I would prefer to do so without them recognizing us."

"They believe we will be leaving until the Fall not expecting to see us around Paris, it's not a problem."

"I hope you're right."

"Just relax and enjoy the show, _mon frère_." The Monsieur observed under the brim of his glass a dark figure disappearing into the shadows and he smirked. "It's going to be truly _magnifique_."

Back in Marseille Mr. and Mrs. (mainly Mrs.) Bakura were frantically searching for the missing boys, first calling their parents then calling the local police. The detective that visited came back later that night to easily explain their disappearance. He got the information from the Marseille youth he _happened_ to ask on the streets who admitted to selling tickets to the boys that were missing and they were traveling to Paris. The detective told the couple he would _personally_ find them and contact Parisian authorities about the disappeared boys.

"This is the part of the plan that's going to be _boring_." The Marseille youth appeared by the detective when he left the Bakura's residence. "I have to follow the old biddy and fart around the city."

"I'm sure it won't be too long." The detective's eyes turned a menacing red, "This commander doesn't like to dawdle on missions."

"I can only hope," the youth's dark eyes turned a similar bright red, "It's been so long since I've had something good to eat."

* * *

And I'm starving the other one...


	4. Morning Repercussions

Edit: I've been writing my own character's last name wrong it's Fortes_c_ue, jeez I'm bad.

And holy crap! Nine months and I finally updated! I thank watching Yugioh in subs to get me inspired again.

Merry Christmas and Enjoy Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Morning Repercussions

"What took you so long?" The doppelganger of Ryo turned from his perch overlooking the city to the man walking across the rooftop. It was the detective from Marseille. "Don't tell me you _flew_ here, Dougal."

"Of course not, demons don't _fly_." The dark-haired man let his human appearance fall showing black bull horns and a whip-like tail jutting under his tan trench coat. "I took that awfully slow TGV these mortals are so proud of."

The white-haired demon smirked, "Getting lazy are we?"

"The people upstairs get horribly antsy when we simply move a foot using the shadows. I didn't want any unnecessary attention." Dougal looked down at the city lights beginning to dim as early morning started to rise, Bakura kept glancing at him with the same sneer plastered on.

"Are you afraid that pagan fellow will pay us another visit?" their transport to France alerted 'the people upstairs' and so sent a Greek pagan wearing some feather shoes to warn them they were being watched and any funny business would end up with their tails ripped off and their heads on platters. The honey brown hair youth proceeded to show this punishment on one of their lackeys.

"I'm amazed they can order that trickster around."

"He was Messenger of the Gods, if I'm not mistaken." He chuckled at the demon's still worried expression. Those people couldn't do anything else not unless the end of the world was coming which it might. "Enough about that, we have plans to execute."

Dougal turned to Dark Bakura and saluted as one would to another in higher rank, "What are the orders, Commander?"

"Ughhh…" Yugi forced his glued eyes opened to the blurry hotel room. He could vaguely recall making it here last night after leaving the cabaret. They were all pretty drunk from finishing that bottle of wine. Yugi got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and scanned the room. Joey and Tristan were sprawled on the bed like a cute little couple and Ryo was sleeping on the couch. "My head is killing me." He went to the bathroom and flicked the light on, nothing happened. "The power's out?" His hung-over self overlooked it and took a leak in the semi-dark.

Walking out he was smacked in the head by a ringing metal object. "Answer yer damn cell phone!"

"Wasn't it off?" Came his stupid reply when he should have been screaming at Joey for almost putting him in a coma.

"It's not anymore!" Tristan snarled back.

_Jeez, everyone's in a bitchy mood._ Yugi didn't think and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Oh, hey Grandpa." The next second Yugi's grandpa started to scream into the phone piece. First it was relief he was alright which quickly switched to him calling his cell phone twenty times last night with no answer and hearing from Mrs. Bakura how they jumped on a train to Paris. "Grandpa, please stop yelling, my head hurts."

"I hope it hurts from all the stupidity you boys were pulling! Make me louder I want to yell at the others too!" So Yugi made him 'louder' by putting him on speaker phone. "ARE YOU ALL STUPID? HAVE YOU NO COMMON SENSE! RYO! YOUR MOTHER'S BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, SHE'S WORRIED ABOUT ALL OF YOU! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND PUT INTO HUMAN TRAFFICKING!" This went on for minutes that the boys finally got a hold of themselves and proceeded to change into their street clothes while Grandpa kept lecturing them. "…INVITE YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEIR HOSPITALITY…ARE YOU BOYS LISTENING?"

"Yes Grandpa…" all four said.

"Good!" his voice returned to normal level either he truly wanted their attention or his throat hurt from bellowing from the top of his lungs. "Now, I want all of you to get your butts back on the next train, otherwise the police is going to drag you all back!"

"I told you Mum would call them." Ryo whispered in a harsh tone. After a few more reprimands from Yugi's grandfather they were left feeling down and…guilty. After Grandpa hung up and bringing around the adamant duo of Joey and Tristan they decided to head back to the train station.

That is, they would've if there wasn't a massive power outage throughout the city. "What the hell happened this morning?" The outage must've occurred around five in the morning since all the clocks they passed during their trip were stuck at this hour. "And why do I get da feelin' we were da cause?"

"Your conscience is playing tricks on you, Joey." Ryo consoled and muttered, "You aren't _that_ bad." Any argument that would have started was put aside when they witnessed the giant crowd of people outside the station's entrance, all screaming in angry French. "Guys, let's get out of here." They had no choice when officers were herding the civilians away from the station and the boys were swept away into the crowd. "Yugi! Joey! Tristan!" Ryo yelled over the crowd, but he couldn't spot them in the throng of people.

He attempted to move in the direction, he believed, was the way the crowd was breaking up, but was simply jostled about and elbowed someone in the face, "Sor-" the person disappeared, but Ryo swore that person was wearing giant glasses, "ry…?"

"Bakura! There you are!" A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, it was Tristan. "We thought we lost you." Joey and Yugi were safely away from the stampede. When they reached refuge in a diner nearby and when the power returned an hour later they learned what happened. On the news station the city's main electric company was damaged by a multiple pipe bombs to the main power core. Because of this possible terrorist threat all flights and trains in and out were cancelled for the day and possibly the next.

"Sounds like we're stayin'," Joey didn't bother to hide his happiness with this turn of events, as gruesome as it was. "So where should we go first?"

"How about we wait while everyone calms down?" The group agreed upon and waited for the waitress who could finally take orders for breakfast.

* * *

"With the crowds they won't notice us following them." Dougal replied after giving the waitress their order. Bakura and him were seated a few booths from the group of boys. Dark Bakura said nothing on the matter. "Commander?"

"I didn't give you this for show," he motioned to the communication ear piece the two were both wearing.

"…But I'm right in front of you…"

"That's not the point my dear Dougal. Understand it's simply a protocol to follow."

With a sigh the demon used the ear piece, "Copy that Commander." He felt like such an idiot, these stupid humans were staring at their strange behavior. One little girl from behind Bakura's seat stuck out her tongue at him, he imitated and with a pale face the girl disappeared into her booth.

Dark Bakura chuckled, "Try not to blow our cover, will you?"

"Copy, over."

"Dougal, you can just speak normally, but into the earpiece."

"I thought we had to follow a protocol."

…

The pale man made a face at his underling followed by rolling his eyes, "Fine, if it pleases you, speak that way."

"The subjects are leaving, over." Indeed the four boys got up from their booth and exited the glass doors.

"Let's go," In tan trench coats, the two placed on their faces sunglasses and large fake moustaches and followed out.

"Isn't this a little suspicious, over?"

* * *

"Take the picture, take it, take it, take it!" The boys had a panoramic view of the city, the Eiffel Tower in the center. Joey bounded down the steps and crouched, thus making it appear the landmark rested on his shoulders. "It's so heavy!"

"I took the picture, alright?" Tristan affirmed, Joey asked if he got his good side. "How the heck should I know what your good side is? They look the same to me!" As the blond taught his friend what was _very_ apparent which was his best side, Ryo and Yugi were entertained by a random juggler, the man was using one of his feet to juggle the balls into the air. At the same time he was engaging small talk with the two, about their plans for today and hopefully transportation will be back up.

"Hey you two, let's get a move-on!" Tristan yelled while Joey and he continued the ascent towards Le Sacre Coeur.

"Now I remember how much these fools annoyed me." Sitting on a bench, the two demons were reading the same newspaper as Ryo and Yugi passed and followed suit. "Everyone else is in place, correct?"

"Yes, Commander," So they watched their prey with growing boredom while they visited the tour sites, such as an opera house the woman who didn't come wanted to visit that was an inspiration for a book about a disfigured man kidnapping a girl and killing her fiancé, they visited the museum with the ugly pyramid then the gothic church that was another inspiration for another disfigured man in love with a woman and competing with two other men, he killed at least one of them. After a boat ride in the Seine they went to relax in the Luxembourg Gardens.

"Yugi, does something seem strange to you?" Ryo had borrowed Tristan's camera and the looking through the pictures already taken.

"What do you mean?" Yugi sat up from his lounging on a park bench and joined his friend on a stone wall.

"Look at this." Starting from the beginning of this morning's trip Ryo pointed out abnormalities in each photo. "Here's this man, in the trench coat wearing ridiculous glasses and fake moustache.

"Yeah, they sell those everywhere."

"But keep looking," The pictures of them at the _Palais Garnier_, "Here he is again," the shots jumped to when they were at Le Louvre, "And again," pictures at Notre Dame, "and in the boat," A shot of the river and unknowingly the passengers behind produced the same glasses and moustache man. "Doesn't that seem awfully suspicious to you?"

"It does..." Yugi thought of something, "I wonder…" the teen took the camera and turning it around, shot a picture of themselves then went back to view the image, "You've got to be freaking kidding me." The glasses and moustache was right behind them in some bushes. A minute to register what that meant and the two jumped from the wall while Joey fell over laughing. "What the heck, Joey?"

"Pretty cool, right?" The blond chuckled, Tristan followed after with the same mask on. They asked where they found them, "They were just sittin' on da ground here."

* * *

"Commander, we lost our masks."

"Yes, I realize that, thank-you Dougal for pointing that out." Bakura growled. They managed to slip out of there before the two fools discovered them, now they watched from a tree as the group made their way out of the gardens to eat at a little Bistro they noticed before coming here. Bakura smirked, "It's the girls' turn now."

It was a slow time for the Bistro, so the four found a table next to the window, the only other people was two guys sitting in the corner and a young lady sitting by herself. She gave a cute smile at the group and a friendly wave.

"She's cute," Tristan commented about the girl sitting alone. After the waitress took their order she traveled to the lone woman and conversed with her in an intimate manner, they knew each other. At one point the girl's eyes traveled to the group giggling right after and speaking rapidly in their tongue. "Well they obviously like us."

"Not quite," Ryo replied in distaste, "They think Yugi is cute, the tall one's not bad looking, the blond's got a dopey look like a dog, and they thought I was a chick."

"You got supersonic hearing, bud?" Tristan, with the little French he knew, couldn't understand what they were saying from the combination of how fast they spoke and the fact they were whispering. Ryo had to remind them this wasn't his first visit to the country and was taught by a French teacher who _only_ spoke French. Pretty much had to learn in order to understand.

"Excusez-moi?" The girl sitting at the table walked over, black waves of hair, nice average figure wearing pink strapless dress and brown short jacket. She introduced herself as Sophie and she was nineteen years old. Sophie asked where they were from. Her eyes sparked learning they came from Domino City. "Americain?"

"Umm…is the city a Japanese colony or the States?" Ryo asked the people who lived there their entire lives on this city-island. The three gave blank stares; the British man rolled his eyes. He explained the island's located between the United States and Japan and the population had an American lifestyle.

She nodded more to end this strange discussion and offered if they wanted later this evening to join her girlfriends (one being the waitress) and herself for drinks at a club. "It's…much fun and…close to _chez moi_." Ryo's face turned a bright red from the insinuation and issued a polite decline. Sophie pursed her lips, but wrote her name and phone number on a napkin. "If you…change mind maybe?" When her back was turned Joey and Tristan disagreed to Ryo's decision and she resisted a smirk, all they needed was to split the weak sheep from the flock.

"Sorry, shacking up with girls the first day I meet them, isn't my style thanks. You're more than free to go just count me out." Ryo concluded after the brief squabble, Yugi declined as well.

"What kind of men are you two? Having sex with foreign girls you'll never see again? Who would pass that up?"

"A man who already has a girlfriend that's who," Ryo complexion returned to a red hue as his friends made hooting noises, "It's not that surprising is it?" The conversation changed to the group making bets about Ryo's sexuality and Tea was the only one that won.

"And I had alotta money on you bein' da passive." Joey's words were rewarded with bread being thrown at his face, the blond duck and instead smacked one of the men sitting there. The man was tall with a heavy build and demanded who threw that, not evening understanding the question Joey pointed at Ryo. The man cursed French at him while Ryo tried to calm the angered guy. The brute took the boiling hot soup on the table and poured it down the British teen's front. Ryo fell over trying to stand from the intense heat, his friends made pain expressions, they all felt that. The waitress screamed and hurried over to help the battered patron.

She yelled at the one guy, whose name was Louis, got Ryo back upright then proceeded to clean his soiled pants. Louis didn't take kind to this; the waitress was his girlfriend and pushed Ryo back down before storming out, cursing all of them.

* * *

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Dark Bakura cast a rueful glare at Dougal, chuckling at what occurred.

"Oh nothing, I think we're about to have some fun, aren't we?" The second-in-command looked on as his Commander followed after the fuming human, out of sight from their prey and told him to stop. Louis scowled, he didn't tell the difference between the Bakura and Dark Bakura just he had a sudden change in outfit.

"Come with me and we can settle this like men." The dark velvet in his voice wasn't noticed either as he motioned to a dark alleyway. The human was ready to beat this little punk to a pulp. They got into the alley and Louis didn't waste time in sucker punching Bakura, he fell to the ground and laughed. "Something you should know, though." Louis paused, lifting Bakura by the scruff of his collar ready to nail another blow. His eyes flashed a ruby hue which his foe blanched at, "I'm not a mortal man and I don't play fair." The prey now paralyzed. The demon grasped the arm holding him and snapped the arm right in half. "No kill shots, Dougal." As the other demon jumped their prey from behind, "I want to hear him squeal."

* * *

"Looks like you pissed your pants," was the first comment they got when Ryo and the waitress came back from cleaning the beef soup off his clothes, "and your shirt."

"I would like to go back to the hotel now." The boys bid farewell to Marie, the waitress and she hoped they would see each other tonight. Back at the hotel, the group had a little time to relax before Tristan and Joey changed into the dress clothes they purchased to go to the club.

"Sure ya don't wanna change yer mind?" Joey asked the last time, grasped in his hand were the directions to this club that Sophie gave when they called back.

"We're good, Joey, be back at a decent time tomorrow morning." Yugi waved them off searching the television for a program in English. They planned to try the train station tomorrow morning.

"Try not to bring back an STD." Ryo offered as a little advice towards safe sex. The partners in crime replied they had it covered, a package of condoms appeared and with stupid grins went off on their merry way. Ryo and Yugi spent a minute in silence then Ryo asked, "Is there any reason why you didn't go, Yugi?"

"Oh, you know, my penis doesn't make my decisions for me." His companion gave a soft laugh. Then Yugi face flushed pink, "and well, I want my first time to be special."

"You're not alone, my friend. So what about the other two? Are they still virgins?"

"Well from their excitement I would say they've done it enough times or they have no morals whatsoever and don't care who they lose it to." This was one of the few times they shared camaraderie with the ineptness of females and sex. Just then a harsh knock came from their doorway. "What's wrong guys? Did you forget your room keys?"

"That's typical."

Instead the door was busted down and several men in police uniforms ran in screaming, "POLICE!" Officers tackled the two teens and dragged them out of the building.

"Well dis is it." Joey and Tristan looked at the neon lights of the club, looking at each other they gave thumbs to go and bounded inside. Tonight would be a night to never forget.


End file.
